One type of shirt
by coffeeatthecafe
Summary: A story to describe why L's shirts all look the same.
1. Strawberry smelling shirts

Disclaimer: I don't own death note sadly...

Hello world! This story came to me while was in the shower a few weeks ago, so I wrote it up.

* * *

_In the mornings there's none of the 'Oooooh! I dunno what to wear!'_

L slid the door to his wardrobe open and inhaled the smell of his identical shirts. They smelt of strawberry. He took one off it's hanger and pulled it over his head with a huge smile on his face. Oh the joys of wearing a shirt that looked exactly the same as the one he wore the day before.

Still beaming, he skipped out his door and down the corridor. To his left he noticed that a certain Light Yagami was standing in teletubbie pyjamas infront of his wardrobe, filled with many different types of shirts. L smirked as light turned round.

'Oooooh! I dunno what to wear! Help me Ryuzaki!' Light pleaded pathetically. L pointed his finger of doom at Light and laughed in the sort of way that evil people laugh in the movies.

* * *

Um... Yeah. First chapter... The rest of the chapter's are better... I think.

Anyways, reviews plez...


	2. Burglar Bill

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

Next chapter! Tis longer than the last one

* * *

_If you spill something on it that stains (eg coffee), you put on another shirt and because it looks the same, people will think you have an awesome washing machine so burglars will come and try to steal it and you'll catch them and get lots of money to buy more of the same shirts!_

L could tell that this coffee was going to be a good one. A very good one. Just by looking at the shade of brown the detective could tell. But it wasn't ready yet, just a few more sugars.

'L do you mind if I-' Light's hand knocked the cup and all the contents spilt all over L's white shirt.

'S-sorry Ryuzaki...' L stared at him with wide, saddened eyes.

'That was going to be a good coffee.' L sighed. Standing up, he gave Light another sad look.

'I'll put this in the wash.' Murmured L. Light laughed. There was no way that a washing machine could get rid of a stain like that.

Minutes later, L came back into the room with what seemed to be the same shirt, but with out the stain.

Burglar Bill was looking for a nice doughnut to steal, preferably one with lots of sprinkles.

'You must have one great washing machine.'

What was that? A washing machine eh? Bill needed one of those.

'Got rid of a stain like that!'

It was coming from that window up there!

'I was sure it would never come out!'

Now Bill was interested. He needed a plan

He really needed to lay off on those doughnuts. That window had been a tight squeeze. Bill had made a lot of noise too, but luckily everyone was asleep. Now all he needed to do was find something that looked like a washing machine, grab it, and climb back out the window. The thing was, it was pitch black. So no sign of a washing machine.

He fumbled round, feeling the walls in hope of finding a light switch. And he did. Light filled the room and tears filled Bill's eyes as he saw what he had been searching for. Although it was a cardboard box with glitter on it and buttons drawn on in orange felt tip, Bill knew that this was it.

After he pulled himself back together again, he reached out and touched it. To his surprise, the box ripped itself open. L's head appeared, and so did his finger of doom, which he pointed at Bill.

'What are you doing?'

'Er...'

'You were trying to steal this weren't you?'

Without waiting for a reply he lifted his head and screamed, 'EVERYONE WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ORANGE FINGERNAILS OVER HERE! WE FOUND ONE!!! Would you like some cake?'

Doors burst open all around them and men, all in teletubbie pyjamas stormed in.

'We've got ya' now sunshine.' said Chief Yagami, putting handcuffs on Bill.

'I think I need a reward.' said L

'Ah yes. Here you are.' L was given £100. L turned to Watari

'Can you take this and buy some more shirts for me? Make sure they all look the same as this one.'

The next day, Burglar Bill died of a sudden heart attack. L's suspicions of Light went up by 10%.

* * *

The end of chapter 2! Reviews would make me smile.


	3. Neatly folded jeans

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me

Chapter 3 is here! This is where a plot starts!

* * *

_People who only have one type of shirt get their clothes shopping done quicker._

'Liiiiight?'

'Yes Ryuzaki?'

'Would you like to come with me to the single shirt club tomorrow?'

'..... ........ ....................... ....Kay...'

'Yay! You are the bestest friend ever!'

'Um... Thanks.'

'You know what this means?'

'Nope.'

'CLOTHES SHOPPING!!!'

'Ok, I do need some more shirts.'

'Yippie!!!'

L pointed his finger of doom at a shop named 'Tops-4-U'

'We need to go in... there...' L said to Light with a mysterious look in his eyes before walking in. Light followed but soon lost sight of the detective. Oh well, he could look for shirts that looked different to the one he was wearing without L laughing evilly at him. Oh look, a Sponge-Bob shirt.

'Hello.'

Light jumped and fell into a pile of neatly folded jeans.

'Aaaagh! Ryuzaki, where did you.... hang on,' Light's eyes spotted the white plastic bags in L's hand. 'How did you buy those shirts so quickly?!?!'

L looked at him smugly, swinging the bags.

'Well, I knew exactly which shirts I was going to buy, unlike the lesser people of the world who spend ages choosing which shirt to buy!'

In an attempt to make Light feel even worse he stuck his tongue out then he pointed his finger of doom at him and laughed evilly.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated


	4. Octopus

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own death note. If I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Yay! They go to the single shirt club today.

* * *

_People who only have one type of shirt (eg me) are much cooler than people who loads of different types (eg Light)_

'Is this it?' Asked Light. He and L were currently standing outside a building that looked like it could collapse at any moment. Painted across the door ways 'Single Shirt Club, 'Cos We Are Better'

'Yes it is.'

'Should we go in?'

'Oh yes.'

Before they had even taken one step forward, the door flew open and a person in a T-shirt that said, 'I Don't Care What You Think, Lemurs Are Real!' soared through the air and landed infront of them.

'L! How good to see you again! And who's this?' He asked.

'Oh, this is Light-kun. Light-kun, this is Pikachu.'

'Hello.'

'Um... Nice to meet you.'

Suddenly and without warning, it started to rain. So they went inside. The first thing that Light noticed was that water had begun to fall through the ceiling, the second was that L and Pikachu had disappeared into the crowd which was taking up a load of space and most of the members were staring at the many shirts on the wall. All the shirts were the same.

Light was suddenly pushed forward by an invisible force and was face to face with someone very familiar looking.

'Ryuzaki! There you are!' Light then noticed there was something different about the man.

'W-why are your eyes red?'

'Cos I'm not L. Or Ryuzaki as you called him.'

'Wha-?'

'I'm Beyond Birthday.'

'But you look just like-'

'I know. I know.'

'Um... My names Light.'

'I know that too. But not your lifespan, that's interesting. But I don't care about that. What I care about is how many of the same shirt you have! I have sixty-two.'

'Er... I don't.'

'Sorry, what was that?'

'Um, I don't.'

Light guesses this was the wrong thing to say as the room went silent and everyone was staring at him with a horrified look on their face. Then chaos followed.

'GET HIM OUT OF HERE!'

'BOOOOO!'

'TRAITOR!'

The next thing Light knew, he was outside in the rain with an octopus on his head.

* * *

Yay! BB!!! I love that guy...

Reviews will make me and BB happy people.


	5. Blue

Disclaimer: Death Note is not mine

Last Chapter!

* * *

_If I didn't my deductive skills would go down by 40%._

'I think you ought to do something nice for me for getting me into that mess Ryuzaki.'

'Like what... I can give you the strawberry if you want.'

'No. No no no no no no no. No. I was thinking of something much more fun.'

'Yes?'

'I'd like you to wear a different type of shirt today Ryuzaki.'

L fell off his chair.

Ten minutes later, several things happened. Aizawa's hair fell off, Soichiro Yagami had a heart attack and Matsuda had a great idea, which was forgotten almost instantly. This all happened because L had entered the room. And it wasn't just any old L, oh no, it was an L wearing a blue shirt. Yes, you read correctly, blue. L blushed slightly and promptly walked into a wall, making L blush even more.

'WOOOOO! GO RYUZAKI!' Cried Light. L smiled slightly and walked towards him, then stopped.

'What is it Ryuzaki?' Asked Light. L looked at him, terrified.

'I-I can't work out which one is the chair.

The rest of the day carried on with L forgetting what everything was and stating that Light Yagami can't be Kira because of the apple that was floating behind him. Light was getting very annoyed with this new deproved and stupid L. This wasn't fun at all.

'Ryuzaki.'

L looked up from where he was sitting/crouching, picking fleas out of Light's (still unconscious) dad's hair. L grunted.

'I've got a present for you.'

L's eyes lit up.

'A white shirt!'

L dived through the air (his shirt evaporating in the process) and jumped into the shirt. L stood infront of Light for a while before muttering.

'E=MC²'

Light smiled, knowing everything was back to normal.

* * *

Yay! My first finished chaptered story! I'm gonna celebrate now.

What did you think of it? Good bad? Plez review to tell me!


End file.
